1. Technical Field
Inventive concepts relate to image processing, and more particularly, to a circuit and a method for encoding data including video information.
2. Related Art
Various image processing methods may be used to display an image on an electronic device. For example, an image processing method for improving image quality, for transforming an image format, or for identifying a specific property in an image may be used.
In particular, higher resolution images, which provide improved viewing experiences, require greater storage capacity and transmission speed and, as a result, image processing methods for compressing image data are employed for both storage and transmission of image data. Image data may be compressed, for example, by transforming and encoding. After storage and/or transmission, image data may then be recovered by reverse-transforming and decoding of the compressed data.